Recreation
by X.BlackJasper.X
Summary: For those of you that wanted a continuation after "Moonsong" here it is. Damon leaves suddenly, fro Elenas happiness but what happens when he might be Elenas choice? Whats been up with Bonnie? Whys Alaric acting strange? And what about Ethan...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything or the characters just the story line! This story will be picking up where ****Moonsong ****left off. Enjoy!**

It was cool outside, the sticky Virginia days slowly dying down, but the chill Damon felt had nothing to do with the temperature outside. He stood on the balcony of Stefan's room. He could smell a mouse rustling in the brush below, he could hear a couple of college boys drinking and yelling at a television to loudly, he could see a single green leaf fall from a tree ahead. The same shade of green as Stefan's eyes. His brother's eyes. And then he could feel. Feel the aching in his dead heart. A dead heart that had seemed more alive in the past year that Elena and her friends came into his life. Elena. He yearned for her. For her touch, for her presence, for her acceptance to be his dark princess in the life he had promised her if she ever chose him. Just him.

"_What are you doing out here brother?" _Stefan asked as he came to lean on the same rail as Damon was.

Stefan watched his brother intently. Something wasn't right. But when was Damon ever fully ok? But this was different. It was almost as if he could hear what Damon was thinking. The decisions the ancient vampire was making in his mind.

"_Im going away for awhile.." _Damon began but was cut short when Stefan opened his mouth to speak.

"_No, Damon you don't have to go. We'll work it out, everything will be okay in the end!.." _Stefan's words tumbled over one another. Eyes wide as he turned to fully face Damon. He tried eagerly to get his brother to stay. But as Damon just stared out onto the haunted campus. Never turning to face or even look at Stefan. And Stefan knew his brother's descion was made. Nothing he said could change it, even if Damon had changed, he would always be stubborn.

"_No, she's happy..I see that now, no matter how much happier I think I could make her this is where she wants to be, where she belongs..here..with you." _ And with those last two words Damon finally turned to look at his wide eyed brother. He squeezed his shoulder & turned to walk through the door. Which was strange for Damon, he never touched Stefan unless they were fighting, and he usually turned into a a crow and just flew away.

"_But Damon..I just got you back." _Stefan said to the back of his brother, his voice almost cracking.

Damon just stood there for a moment, back still to his brother but his head turned and facing down.

"_Goodbye brother." _

And with that last breath Damon was gone.

She was sleeping. Her Golden hair spilled out all around her on her pillow. The moonlight catching in certain strands making it more gorgeous than he thought it could be. He just watched her for a moment. The rise and fall of her chest, the little purple and blue veins in her shut eye lids. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in all his years. She was alone. The little redbird must be at her new pup's dog house, and the hunter was most likely on a nightly run.

Elena's eye lids fluttered slightly & opened just the slightest. She said his name in a half awake half asleep. Not questionably just acknowledging his presence.

"_I'm here princess."_

She reached for him and he sat on the edge of her bed, holding her one hand in both of his, stroking her fingers and palm with a feather light touch.

"_I'm going away for a little while princess."_

She started to object but he silenced her with one of his slender fingers to her lips.

"_I'll be back before you know it darling."_

"_Okay Damon."_

She was barely awake, probably thought she was dreaming he thought to himself. She usually awoke with his arrival on late nights but she's had a long day..a long year.

"_Goodbye my Princess of Darkn.."_

And then he stopped himself. She wasn't his princess of darkness. She wasn't _his _anything.

"_Goodbye Elena."_

And with that he stroked her golden hair one more time, and was gone.

**Sooo? What did you think? Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Well hello hunter" _Damon said to Meredith without even turning to look at the girl, he could feel her staring at him while she leaned against the door of her and her friends'room.

"_Where are you going Damon." _It was more of a statement then a question.

Finally turning to look at the slim, athletic girl he could see she had to be on an evening run. From the exercising clothes to the thin layer of sweat covering her olive toned skin. He flashed her a 100 watt smile but as he met her cool gray eyes it fell.

"_Away."_

"_Mhm, and how do you think Elena will react to your disappearance? Hmm?" _She said, testing him, knowing Elena would be his vulnerable spot.

"_Why I said goodbye, no "disappearance" there hunter." _He said flashing her another smile that would have most college girls swooning, but Meredith didn't show the slightest reaction.

"_Yes, I'm sure she'll see it that way." _in a sarcastic tone that Damon had become accustomed to with Meredith.

He turned to walk away from her when the girl spoke.

"_She loves you too you know." _In a tone louder than before.

Without turning around to her face her, "_I know.",_ and then he flew away into the night with his magnificent shining black feathers as a crow_._

He wasn't positive on where he was going. A few places crossed his mind, but nothing certain.

He was flying, just flying. Until a familiar cry sounded through the night. A cry he knew well and couldn't ignore.

_Redbird._


End file.
